A legend fulfilled
by Vou Hanne
Summary: Diggory and Polly meet again, hate turns into agelong love, as they explore their feelings and fulfill their destiny...
1. Chapter 1

One moment in Narnia

These characters do not belong to me, but to C.S. Lewis. Only the plot is mine...

Chapter 1.

The story begins…

Not only was it a rainy day, when my story begins, but it was the first day of winter, a cold and miserably gray Saturday. The cobbled streets of early twentieth century London glistened in the wet, and portrayed a hazard for everyone who was bold enough to step outside in this particular weather. Dark brown patches of mud lined the streets, carriages splattered already wet clothes, and the horses hot snorts for breath were visible above the late afternoon hustle of men and women heading home, most of whom carried a newspaper over their heads to keep the rain off.

Now this day was like most autumn days in the big English city, and ultimately no different to all the past ones, had there not been a young woman, in a blue dress and a grey coat walking brusquely across the traffic along a main street. She was quite tall, wore a hat, to protect her from the rain, and an orange scarf, that billowed out behind like a last trickle of summer, getting lost in all the grey faces of the darkening city.

This woman walked along the street, dodging carriages, horses and people, until she saw what she was looking for, and quickly dodged into a small smithy on the left hand side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An unexpected visitor

Diggory sighed and turned back to the big stack of wheel caps he still had to finish. Slowly the light from outside was failing, and he had had to open the doors of the workshop as wide as they went, to let the last bit of daylight inside. Not that there was any sun, or any real light to speak of, it was gray, and rainy outside, which made it hard to see in the dark workplace.

Diggory was the apprentice of Mr. Coloney, the district blacksmith. His teacher was very strict, and often worked his charge late into the night. He was in fact a very good man, but believed strongly in hard work and perfection.

Now, as the daylight was fading away, Diggory whipped away the sweat on his forehead, and moved toward the fire, with a hammer in one hand and big pliers in the other, holding a wagon cap. This was going to become impossible as even the electric light could not give enough light so he could work properly.

When he felt the grimy shirt stick to his body, drenched with sweat from the hard work on the anvil, Diggory turned around and pulled it off, instantly feeling a lot more comfortable.

'I hope the master doesn't come in,' he thought and continued working though he knew this was dangerous and therefore very stupid, because any small glint of hot metal could burn his exposed skin.

Though he knew his teacher had left for home an hour ago, it being an emergency concerning a sick baby of his, Diggory could not get rid of the feeling, that he was being watched. Suddenly he turned around and saw a pair of very blue eyes looking at him from the far corner of the room.

"Woah, who are you?" he shouted, nearly dropping the hot wagon cap on his foot. He put it down carefully and looked up again. "Are you a customer of Mr. Coloney's?" I am sorry, but he is not here at the moment, he will be back on Monday."

The woman that stood in the corner only shook her head never taking her eyes off the young man in front of her. She had been rather surprised to see him in this way, bare-chested and sweaty. 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all', she thought, but never moved her eyes off him.

"Excuse me," Diggory said, "what can I do for you?" He started walking toward her, but stopped when the woman held up one hand as if to warn him to come no further.

At this moment he seemed to notice, that he was not wearing anything above his belt, blushing slightly turned away to fetch his dirty shirt.

"I can not believe you don't remember me, Diggory," the woman had a beautiful voice, stern but musical at the same time. "Has it been that long?"

Diggory froze in mid movement, half way buttoning up his shirt. Could it be? Could it truly be…

"Its me, Polly you horse," she laughed and whipped off the hat. A cascade of golden blonde hair fell onto her shoulders, and now that he could see her properly, Diggory wondered how he hadn't recognized her immediately.

She had the same penetrating blue eyes and glinting hair. The last time Diggory had seen Polly though, she had been a child, and now she was unmistakably a woman, in all her beauty.

Diggory could not stop staring at her and blushed again when she laughed out loud, stepped forward and buttoned up the rest of his shirt for him.

"There you are," she said, and looked up at him, " I always thought you would be an intellectual, a professor or at least a doctor. But look at you, sweating and dirty in a smithy in the middle of the city!" She smiled at him, and he saw the familiar dimples that did not seem silly at all anymore, but gave her smile a cheekiness that made his heart jump.

"I had to take a break," he said, stepping back. "I have been studying ever since the last time you saw me, and I needed a big break from my father."

"Is he still so tiresome? Does he still want to go away to India again?"

He nodded and looked at her sideways. "How about you? What are you doing in London? What brings you back to the place you swore never to be in again?"

He wondered much about her sudden return.

"I wanted to see you and I wanted to talk to you." She fumbled at her dress pocket and continued.

"Diggory, I haven't seen you for so long, many things have changed," she blushed, and he knew she was thinking of the evening under the apple tree out at his father's mansion in the country. The summers she had spent with him after their special adventure with uncle Andrew still remained very clearly in his mind. The apple blossoms lay in the grass all around them when he kissed her pink lips for the first time. 'And the last time,' he thought, as he saw her stand there in front of him in her full loveliness. She must be engaged or promised to be married, such a beautiful creature she was.

"I want to go back to Narnia for the last time." She said this in a complete calm, but Diggory nearly dropped the hammer he was fumbling with.

"What? Are you insane?" he hissed. "We are never to go back, how would we, the rings, we buried them, you where with me!" He was angry by now and backed away when she tried to lay a calming hand on his shoulder.

"We promised to Aslan, that we would get rid of them, we did and now you come here talking nonsense! Did you go and dig them up?" He looked furious, and Polly took a step away from him.

"No I did not!" She exclaimed forcefully.

"Then how do you want to get there?" he asked coldly.

Polly felt herself grow warm once more, this was happening too often for her liking.

"Look, I am moving away, far away, by Christmas I will be gone to Australia. There will be a new life awaiting me there, my parents are staying in Ireland, and all I wanted is to go there one last time!" She was loosing some of the composure that had taken a whole afternoon to build up, and hung her head sulkily.

"You have no idea what I went through when we left," she sighed and looked back at him. "I missed you so much, it was torture, Diggory, and I need closure. I need to know you are well, and I need to know that Narnia is too, before I can leave everything behind." Her eyes glistened now in the firelight, for it was dark outside and no one had switched on the light.

"Well, you know I am well now and you can go to Narnia by yourself. You don't need me to look after you do you?" He felt the old hurt come back into his chest, the pain he had subdued ever since she had left and moved away with her family.

"Of course," she murmured, and slowly put her wet hat back on. Diggory turned away toward the anvil, picked up the hammer and noticed that the fire had burned right down. He would have to build it up again, and that would take at least an hour to get it to the optimal heat.

"Damn," he growled and threw the hammer into a corner. When he turned around Polly had gone, the only thing left where she had been standing was something small, yellow, glittering very brightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serendipity

Polly sighed and looked around in relief; the place she had landed in was beautiful.

She was standing in a small forest of fern trees, all of whom where glistening brightly in the sunlight, for they where covered in glittering new snow.

The sun was slowly setting and shone all over the forest and the wide blue ski turning the horizon a light shade of pink and orange.

"Narnia, dearest Narnia, how I have missed you," Polly sighed and walked through the trees until she reached a small cliff where she could look over this great land.

Beneath her stretched a long forest, after which a long river curled itself between two mountains and through a great valley.

Everything was covered in a fresh glittering measure of snow that crunched crisply underfoot. Though Polly hadn't thought of bringing a coat, the sun shone so brightly that she felt quite warm in the crisp winter air.

Like the last time she had been here, Polly felt the wonderful feeling of happiness as soon as she stepped into this land. Her heart felt free, her soul was complete, she felt at home and ready to take on the world.

Sitting down on a big boulder, Polly noticed that it was formed like a big stone table. She pulled up her legs and hugged them close, thinking about the future.

Not only would she have to move away from her family, but she would move into a new one on the other side of the world.

Her father, Gerald d of Wingham, had made a superb arrangement with his best friend and his son, Leonardo del Sor, a family of Italian decent.

Polly did not mind, as she very much liked Leo, as she insisted on calling him. He was a wonderfully impulsive person, full of life, ambitions and special tenderness when it came to her, his 'chica'.

But could she be with him for the rest of her life? Never again would she go out with Charlotte, dance until their feet hurt and their minds where dreamy and still.

Maybe she could come back one day, see the mountains and streams of her homeland once more, maybe when she was old…

But a sudden crackle from between the trees broke her train of thought and she whipped around in search for the maker of the noise. Out from under the trees came a tall coat cladden figure with a hat pulled low in his face. Polly jumped up in dismay, but before she could shout at the stranger to come no closer, he pulled off his cap and Diggory's dark brown eyes gazed at her.

"Gosh, you gave me such a fright," Polly exhaled sharply.

"Next time warn me before you just creep out of the woods!"

She turned bright red and exclaimed, "so you came after all, after all.."

She could not finish the sentence for he had swept down, tilted her face up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

Polly could not comprehend what had happened, until he stood before her having released her lips and looking deep into his eyes. He swallowed and pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Yes, I came anyway," he croaked, for suddenly his throat had become very dry.

He could still not believe what he had just done. Kissed the beautiful Polly, when she was surely promised to another man. But looking into her eyes, feeling her soft creamy skin and tender lips, was enough to drive him into madness.

"How did you find me?" she managed to stammer.

Diggory dropped his hand, " I just followed your footprints." He grinned and she felt her face grow hot once more. What was happening to her?

Diggory could not make out right from wrong, all he could see was the white snow, the beautiful sunset and Polly, the most gorgeous woman he could imagine, smiling at him timidly from under those beautiful golden curls.

Polly took his cold hand into her warm one, and placed it onto her cheek once more. Closing her eyes she relished the rough feel of his skin, as he slowly caressed her cheek, jaw line and neck. A shiver ran down her spine, and a familiar warmth spread through her body, making her heart beat twice as fast than normal.

"Kiss me," she whispered, barely audible. "Kiss me please, Diggory."

He complied, and she felt his rough lips on hers, as he slowly moved them pleading for her to open up to him. When she did, he quickly found a way to make her want more, want to feel more as she felt his warmth spread everywhere.

After a few minutes, Polly came back to her senses. Pushing his chest, she threw herself back, and hit the stone table with considerable force. Her back collided with the edge of the table, and she crumbled to the floor, curled up in pain.

Diggory staggered back to her, finding her curled up in a tight not, sobbing silently.

When he tried to touch her, she whimpered and he did not know what to do.

"Please Polly, let me help you," he pleaded. "Lets go back home right now, I can bring you to a doctor."

She shook her head and sobbed.

"No. please lets just forget about this, lets just, just leave!"

She stopped crying and waited for a reply.

"You want me to leave you here in the snow, and the cold, in another world with an injury to your back?" He asked her unbelievingly.

"Yes, I do" she mumbled.

"No way!" He exclaimed. "Never in a million years!"

"But Diggory, I am promised to someone else!" Her voice broke with emotions.

"I figured as much," he said calmly. "But Polly be reasonable. I have to get you back to our world. You will freeze, the sun is going down and the night will be icy cold!"

He walked towards her, gently crouching down beside her and softly touched her shoulder.

"Polly, be reasonable," he watched, as she turned around slightly. Her tearstained face glowing with the warmth of crying. She nodded and slowly moved her arms around his neck, so he could lift her up. Diggory picked her up easily, feeling her quivering body at his chest. Polly laid her face at his neck and closed her eyes. The pain in her back was quickly fading away, leaving her embarrassed that she had made such a fuss over nothing. But she was confused, she did not understand her feelings, her needs and her body's reaction towards Diggory.

He made her heart beat a marathon, by only looking into her eyes.

He made her stomach explode with butterflies, by kissing her lips.

He made her knees wobble, when he held her tight.

He made her want more of him than she could ever have…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One Moment in Time

"Diggory, please put me down," she whispered into his collarbone. Polly felt him swallow and put her down on the big stone table.

She curled up and sighed. "I just want to stay here, forever."

Diggory sat down beside her, his legs hanging off the stone table, he swung them slightly.

"So do you love him?" he gazed at the imprints his shoes had left in the snow. Small leaves and green grass poked through the crispy new icing of fine snow.

"I love him," Polly sighed. "I love him like a brother. Not like you!" She smiled at him, but Diggory still stared fixedly at the ground.

Had she made him angry? Didn't he understand her duty?

With these doubts in her mind, she started babbling, and could hardly stop herself:

"Our fathers are great friends. They met on a Safari in the Serengeti, I was alone, could not find a man, and so my father made arrangements for Leonardo and me to meet.

I went to Venice last year, as a birthday present from my parents. There I met him, and, and we got along so splendidly. He was very nice to me and when I came back, I agreed to let my father make preparations for us to get married, we will move to Australia with Leo's family. They are part of a new colony, his father will be mare in a small town called Bottany Bay." Here her voice faltered, but Polly drew in her breath and continued.

"Diggory, I loved you for so long," he quickly found her eyes. "I gave up hope of ever being with you, but could not forget, never forget…" She hesitated and then went on.

"The truth is, I came here solely to see you and tell you that I will never see you again. Our ship sails next Tuesday, we will be gone perhaps I shall never see England until the day I die." Her eyes filled with tears once more, as she gazed at the setting sun.

Diggory sighed and murmured, "well, at least your wishes came true. You could tell me about this marriage, and you saw Narnia again." He was sad, seeing her so broken made his heart tear in two.

"I also wanted to tell you something," he said. "I loved you all this time, never stoped, never wanted to, and never will." The words where out before his brain registered what had happened.

Suddenly Diggory jumped up, turned to face her and put his face very close to hers. Their lips nearly touching, he whispered: "Polly, if you don't kiss me now, I will leave without looking back, I will let you go and you will be free."

"And what if I do?" Polly felt her throat go dry with excitement.

"Then I can not guarantee anything at all…"

Polly leaned forward and exhaled as their lips touched. Diggory immediately put his arms around her, his hands on her hips, and slowly lay her down on the table, their lips never parting.

Polly sighed, as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt and felt his heaving chest against her cold fingers. Diggory inhaled sharply, as her fingers touched his chest, but relished the feeling of warmth that seemed to spread through his being, centering in his most private parts, making him wild with need.

"Polly, stop this now, before it gets out of hand!" He groaned into her hair.

"What if I don't want to?" she grinned at his evident yearning. "Diggory, this is a dream, lets not wake up."

He unbuttoned her dress, with a certain measure of impatience, and when their bodies melted together, there where no words that could have described the agony and relief, the pain and excitement, the torture and lust, that rolled through them both as they moved in unisison, loving the very taste of the flesh and the bone.

Diggory emblazed her lips hungry to taste something fate had decided upon long before the dawn of time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A legend paid its price

As Polly lay there, on the table of stone, her blonde hair fanned out on the thin layer of crispy fresh snow, bathed in completeness, her eyes closed in contentment she could not know, that an ancient legend in Narnia had just fulfilled itself.

She didn't know, that her and Diggory's transgression in the dawn of Narnia's time was to be repaid. She was to be the mother of two kings and two queens who were destined to kill the evil she and her love had brought into a innocent world. Her children were destined reign over Narnia in happiness and faith.

This payment was the balance for their bringing of evil into Narnia that would send it into winter, until Diggory and Polly's children could defeat this evil and repay the due, for on the very stone table was inscribed in an ancient tongue:

He who gave into temptation,

The one who struck the bell,

Her who was destined to love him,

Through heaven, land and hell,

They are bound to pay,

The blood of evil mercy

Back to the land that gave them birth,

They give it back a way,

To fight the coldest darkest bonds,

To reign upon the land and sea,

To kill her one and twice for all,

Until the green splendid land once more,

For which it was created.


End file.
